


Loved

by Satanick1



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Musical, non-magic au, proposal, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanick1/pseuds/Satanick1
Summary: (A direct sequel to my other Oneshot, "Safe")It's been two years since Akko and Diana confessed their feelings to each other; Since then, they've been inseparable. Akko was already used to seeing Diana in front of her door every day, waiting for her with a smile on her face.But on one particular day, Diana didn't show up. And that worried Akko very much.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676947
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Loved

_ Atsuko Kagari was simply the happiest person to ever exist in this world. _

It’s been two years since Akko and Diana confessed their true feelings to each other at the ball, and let me tell you, they’ve been inseparable for the time being. Every morning, Diana waited outside of Akko’s dorm room to give her what she called a “good morning bouqué of flowers”. And every day, she gave her different types of flowers, all of them with various meanings. They all had one thing in common, however; Diana was always smiling while she gave them to Akko. 

And every day Diana showed up in front of her door with a brighter smile than yesterday.

It was basically their routine. She and Diana went to classes together, had lunch together, heck, sometimes they even went to the bathroom together. (it’s  _ not  _ what yall thinking i swear)

Akko couldn’t be happier. Well, that’s what she thought, at least.

Until today. 

**_-/-/-/-_ **

Akko was getting dressed for class, happily as always. She already combed her hair, brushed her teeth, fixed her ponytail. Of course! She should look nothing BUT beautiful. Diana was waiting for her outside the door, after all, and while she  _ knew _ that Diana would say she looked beautiful independently of what she was wearing or how her hair was combed, she still wanted to impress her, nevertheless.

_ It’s her girlfriend we’re talking about here! The most amazing girlfriend in the whole planet earth!  _

Lotte found it so magical how Diana and Akko acted towards each other and especially their life story.  _ “It looks like something we only see in the books! they were made for each other! that’s what we call ‘soulmates’!”  _ She always told everyone of their group.

Sucy usually found it a little bit annoying how sappy the two of them were, so she often just exited the room and went to another place so she could read her books (mostly books about chemistry and mushrooms) more comfortably. But she never really denied how adorable they are.

  
  


“Akko, have you seen my-” Sucy was going to ask Akko a question, but stopped when she turned her gaze towards her. “Are you… putting makeup on?” she rose an eyebrow

Akko slowly hid the eyeliner that she was in just a second putting on. “...no?...”

Sucy sighed, rolling her eyes and shrugging. “Look, I really don’t care. I just want to know if you’ve seen my Porcini mushrooms.”

“your what mushrooms?”

Sucy growled. “Forget it.”

Akko watched her friend turn away, probably looking for those mushrooms she just told her about. She just shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror one more time until she finally decided she was ready to receive her daily “good morning bouqué of flowers” and give her girlfriend the “Oh my gosh thank you you’re amazing” kiss on the cheek.

That is… that’s what she thought.

Akko opened the door with a smile on her face. “Hello, darl-” Akko interrupted herself when she noticed her girlfriend wasn’t there.  _ That definitely wasn’t normal at all.  _ She took a step forward and looked around the hall, confirming that Diana really wasn’t present, and that worried her. “Where is she?”

“Maybe she’s late?” Lotte asked behind Akko.

“Do you really think miss perfect would be late?” Sucy raised an eyebrow.

Akko looked at her friends; they could see she was extremely worried. They haven’t seen her like that since the day she met Diana at the school for the first time. Trembling and stammering a little, she asked “Do you think something happened to her?” 

“I really don’t think so. Maybe she overdid herself in her studies and slept too much. We are approaching the finals, after all.” Lotte put a hand on Akko’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

Akko pursed her lips, still trembling but trying to calm herself down at least. “I already miss her…”

“What? You saw her yesterday” Sucy came through the door, putting her hands on her hips.

“Exactly! Yesterday! not today!” Akko shot back.

“I swear to god that girl spoils you too much…” the pale girl said as she started walking away.

“She does not!" Akko followed her. "Right, Lotte?"

"S-she…" Lotte blushed. "She does spoil you a little bit…"

"Exact- WHAT?" Akko looked at the orange-haired girl. "You're on her side?"

"I'm on nobody's side!" Lotte stammered, fixing her glasses above her nose. "B-but she does spoil you…"

Akko bit inside her cheek, thinkative. Maybe Diana did spoil her, but so what? She liked being spoiled by her girlfriend. She liked her caresses, her kisses, her touch. The way those ocean blue eyes looked at her like she was in complete love. She liked the way Diana hugged her from behind when she was distracted, or the way she kissed her cheek afterward. She liked how Diana would always stop everything she was doing to help Akko with whatever she needed help with. Or how beautiful she would look in the lights of the moon reflecting her eyes. How delicate and thoughtful she was.

Diana was incredible. She always had time for Akko. The world could be nearing its end, and Diana would travel the entire planet just to hug Akko close and tell her how much she loved her.

Akko would do the same. She felt the same, she  _ loved _ the same. If Akko could, she would give Diana the entire world; That was not possible, however, since Diana herself was her world.

Akko felt so  _ loved. _

and she was sure Diana did too.

“Maybe she spoils me, but I like it!” Akko crossed her arms, pouting. 

“Oh, there she is.” Lotte pointed out. Akko immediately looked at Diana, who was apparently a little tired, judging from the bags under her eyes. Diana was daydreaming about something, so she didn’t notice Akko, which made the brunette even more worried. Diana wasn’t exactly the type of person to ditch reality and daydream a lot.

  
“Diana?” Akko touched her shoulder, making Diana’s mind go back to reality.

  
“O-Oh, honey!” The blonde smiled, holding her hand;

“Where have you been? You didn’t show up today and I got worried…”

  
“A-Ah… I was…” Diana bit her lower lip. “...occupied. You look absolutely beautiful by the way…” She gave her girlfriend an awkward toothily smile.

_ ‘Occupied?’  _ Akko rose an eyebrow, giving Diana a confused look. She was acting… weird. “Thanks…” She thanked her anyway, but somehow didn’t know if Diana was legitimately complimenting her appearance or just saying to change the subject… “So do you…”

Diana noticed Akko wasn’t happy about the way she was acting, so she did what she thought it was best at the moment; She kissed her girlfriend.

Akko was surprised by the sudden action, but in seconds, she gave in, putting both of her hands on Diana’s shoulders and kissing her back. Diana put her hand on Akko’s cheek, caressing her gently. The brunette totally forgot about everything she was thinking before, especially all her worries. Having Diana’s lips against her again was  _ so _ satisfying. These soft and gentle lips, which she loved so much.

When they separated the kiss, Diana continued caressing Akko’s face with a smile on her face. “You really do look absolutely beautiful. As you always do…” 

Akko blushed, putting her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry for doubting you…”

  
“Please don’t tell you’re sorry, you did nothing wrong dear…” Diana kissed Akko’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too. More than anything, Diana...” She said as she hugged her taller girlfriend.

“We should go to class now, but after that do you want to go to my private apartment? I have to show you something…” The blond-haired girl told her, caressing her hair.

“Yeah, sure…” Akko smiled. She always forgets that Diana has her own apartment; She bought it when she completed 18 years and usually just goes there to study and play piano, since Diana enjoys the silence a lot. It helps her concentrate. 

Akko actually started to get confused when she started thinking about what exactly Diana was talking about. Private apartment? Show her something? That sounded like…

She felt all the heat from her body crawling up to her face.

_ Oh. _

**_-/-/-/-_ **

When classes ended, Akko went directly to her dorm room, thanking god that Sucy and Lotte were hanging out with Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze. She had to have a time for herself to think about what Diana said earlier. 

_ ‘but after that do you want to go to my private apartment? I have to show you something’ _

_ do you want to go to my _ **_private_ ** _ apartment? _

_ I have to  _ **_show you_ ** _ something _

**_PRIVATE_ **

Atsuko Kagari was panicking.

“Does Diana… Does she want to…” She put her hands on her face, blushing madly. “W-what should I put?! What is she going to wear, in the first place? Do I have to dress formally?!”

All those thoughts were filling Akko’s mind and were making her blind. _Did Diana want to have sex with her?_ _That’s what this is all about???_

Akko didn’t even know if she was ready for it. Of course, yeah, she thought about it before, but they never shared anything more than kisses on the neck.  _ Literally, that’s how far they went until now _ . And when that happened, Akko almost had a concussion.

She felt like she was going to faint. 

Shaking her head, she ran to her closet, looking for something to wear.

_ What should I wear? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? _

She yelled inside her mind, looking through everything she had. All her blouses, her shorts, her jeans, or even her dresses, that she didn’t have a lot.

_ Maybe she should wear a dress? a simple one? _

“That’s a good idea…” Akko whispered, still euphoric. She grabbed a red dress from the closet, going to the bathroom and testing it out.

It wasn’t short or tight, but she didn’t feel comfortable in that type of dress. It was a plain red dress that reached her knees and had a lace around her waist. 

“Should I wear any makeup?!” She asked, looking at herself in the mirror. 

_ ‘I-I’m definitely overreacting, right? I should calm down…”  _ Akko breathed, relaxing her tense shoulders. “Not too much. Just lipstick and… eyeliner…”

Why was she even doing this? It’s not like Diana would complain about her appearance. Akko knew that whatever she wore was going to get Diana’s head spinning. To be honest, Akko was pretty much the same about that, since Diana always gets her head spinning with her beauty.

_ In… and out…  _

Akko slowly calmed herself down, clearing the thoughts in her mind.

_ Everything’s going to be okay. _

**_-/-/-/-_ **

_ Everything’s NOT going to be okay. _

Akko finished getting ready for what she chose to call a “date”. She heard knocks on the door and sighed calmly before opening it and running into Diana (Which she was expecting). 

“Hey dear!” Diana smiled; her eyes were closed and she was holding a bouqué of flowers. Roses, to be exact. “I’m a little late and I must apologize. I was buying these roses for y-” She interrupted herself when she opened her eyes and took a look at Akko’s appearance. 

  
_ ‘How come she keeps getting more and more beautiful every day?’  _ Diana asked herself, blushing, but still smiling lovingly.

“Y-You look amazing…” Diana murmured, giving the roses to Akko.

On the other hand, Akko was blushing as well. Diana’s clothes weren’t exactly  _ formal _ , she was wearing what she always wears; A normal button-up white shirt and indigo-blue jeans. So why was Akko blushing?

_ Because Diana was naturally gorgeous. _

“Y-You do too…” Akko hugged the bouqué, smiling.

“S-Should we go then?” Diana asked, extending her hand to Akko.

“Yeah…” Akko grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and allowed herself to be taken by Diana to her car outside the school.

Akko  _ loved  _ the sensation of Diana’s hand holding her own.

They both entered the car and talked about silly things in the way to Diana’s apartment. Akko mostly talked about her favorite games and Diana listened, not understanding much since she didn’t play any video-games (Akko swore to herself that she would do her best to make Diana join the world of gaming!), but she still did her best to continue the conversation.

Anxiety was still eating Akko up, but being with Diana helped a little…

**_-/-/-/-_ **

Akko forgot about how big Diana’s apartment was. Her bathroom was probably bigger than her parent’s house in Japan.

She looked around, admiring the beautiful place, and  _ especially  _ the view. Since the apartment was on the 21st floor of the building, she could see almost all of the city (well, that’s an exaggeration, but it was pretty high up in the sky) from the balcony. 

What immediately caught Akko’s eye when she arrived was how… romantic it all looked. Apparently Diana decided to put a romantic song in the background when they arrived so they could build up a more… intense mood. Diana didn’t exactly say that, but that’s what Akko presumed in the end. 

The entire apartment was covered with roses, which were, in fact, Akko’s favorite type of flowers. By the way, Diana gave her roses today… did that mean anything special? She didn’t know.

_ ‘So that’s why she didn’t show up in front of my door today… she was indeed busy!’  _ Akko thought.

Akko took a look at the dining room, shooting a surprised gasp when she saw the dining table.

Diana’s dining table wasn’t very big, after all, she lived alone and there was no need for a bigger table. But it certainly fit two people. The point is, the whole dining room was being lighted up by two candles that were on the table. What  _ actually _ made Akko gasp was a bowl of pickled plums that were there two. “My favorites!” Akko’s eyes brightened.

“I knew you liked them, so I bought some for you…” Diana smiled from behind Akko. “Dinner is actually ready, but if you want to wait and… uh… watch some TV before eating dinner, that is fine. It’s pretty early.”

“I think that would be lovely! Thanks Diana!” Akko hugged her girlfriend, getting the bowl of pickled plums afterward.

She and Diana sat on the big couch in the living room. Diana turned on the TV, but didn’t really pay much attention to it, since she was too busy staring at Akko.

“S-So…” Akko stammered, putting the bowl on the table in front of the couch. “How… How was your day?”

“I-It was calm.” Diana said, smiling. “Mostly…” She murmured the last part.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing…” The blonde dodged the subject, holding both of Akko’s hands. “And your day? How has it been?”

“You know, the usual-” Crimson-eyes looked at the blue ones in confusion when she felt a hand caressing her cheek out of nowhere.

“S-Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Diana tried to move her hand away from Akko’s face but she was held by Akko herself.

“No, of course not…” Akko closed her eyes. “I love this. Being with you, I mean.” She said as she got closer to Diana, relaxing in her lover’s caresses.

Diana stayed silent for a minute or two, just watching her Akko with her piercing love-hearted eyes. “I’m so lucky to have found you, Akko.” She whispered. “Thank you for being with me.”

“I’m the one who should thank you…” Akko said, leaning her head against Diana’s shoulder. “You’re so… incredible. You’re so beautiful, so talented. How did… Why did you choose me?”   
  
“What?” Diana sounded utterly outraged by that. “Don’t say that. You are totally amazing, Akko… I would not change you for anything or anyone in the entire history.” She kissed Akko’s forehead. “You’re everything to me. Absolutely everything...”

Akko  _ loved  _ Diana so much.

She loved how calm and collected she was towards everyone, but when it came to Akko, her walls would just fall apart and she’d show her true personality. How affectionate she was.

“Akko.”

“Yes?”

  
“I want to live the rest of my life with you.”

…

_ What? _

Diana got up, pulling Akko with her. Akko could see Diana’s eyes were tearing up madly, and for a moment she was just… so confused.

Did she get that right? Diana really said that?

That’s when Akko looked at the TV and noticed it was turned off again. When did Diana…

She look at the radio when she realized what song was playing.  _ She really… thought this through… _

_ I found a love  _

_ for me _

_ Darling just dive right in _

_ And follow my lead _

_ Well, I found a girl  _

_ beautiful and sweet _

_ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

“Akko, you… You changed my life completely… for the better.” She said, holding Akko’s hands close to her. “You make me go completely crazy... “

_ ‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ I will not give you up this time _

“And it’s in a completely wonderful way. I love everything about you,  _ Atsuko,”  _ Akko got shivers down her spine when she heard Diana say her full name, “From your chocolate hair to your blood-red eyes and your toned up legs that you love to share with everyone” Diana let out a playful chuckle. 

_ But darling,  _

_ just kiss me slow,  _

_ your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes you're holding mine _

_ Baby, I’m- _

“From the moment I first saw you as a kid I always knew you had something special in you. How your… smile made my heart warm up in less than thirty-minutes…” She kissed both of Akko’s hands together. “And your smile brought  _ my own  _ smile back… something I never thought was going to happen again since I lost my beloved mother.” At this moment, they were both ugly crying.

_ dancing in the dark  _

_ with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass,  _

_ listening to our favorite song _

“And I want to repay my debt with you. I want to make you smile like you make me smile. Make you feel  _ loved  _ like you make me feel loved.” She leaned her forehead against Akko’s.

_ “I love you so much…”  _ Akko whispered between sobs.

_ “I know you do, darling...”  _ Diana whispered back.

_ When you said you looked a mess,  _

_ I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it,  _

_ darling, you look perfect tonight _

“May I have this dance with you, madam?” Diana asked, smiling.

“I- I don’t know how to dance…”

“Oh, well… Can I show you how to, then?” 

Akko rolled her eyes, but her smile never really left her face. 

“Lead the way…” Akko told her, putting one of her hands on Diana’s shoulder and the other holding her hand tightly.

_ Well I found a woman,  _

_ stronger than anyone I know _

_ She shares my dreams,  _

_ I hope that someday I'll share her home _

Diana put her free hand on Akko’s waist, leading the dance with patience and grace.

Akko was  _ so _ happy; She felt like her heart could come out of her mouth in any second now.

_ I found a love,  _

_ to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love,  _

_ to carry children of our own _

Diana flinched when she felt Akko’s feet stepping on her own. “I’m sorry!” Akko said, afraid she may have ruined the moment.

“I-It is fine, dear…” Diana, despite the pain, continued leading the dance.

_ We are still kids, but we're so in love _

_ Fighting against all odds _

_ I know we'll be alright this time _

_ Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be my girl, I'll be your man _

_ I see my future in your eyes _

Akko looked up at Diana, who suddenly looked nervous about something. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh? oh, no, of course not…”

“Then what happened?” Akko felt Diana’s grip on her waist tighten a little, but nothing too strong to hurt her.

_ Baby, I'm  _

_ dancing in the dark,  _

_ with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _

_ When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful _

_ I don't deserve this,  _

_ darling, you look perfect tonight _

"Akko, I wasn't lying when I told you I want to spent the rest of my life with you." Diana took a step back but she didn't let go of Akko's hand. "I love you greatly. That's why I believe it's time for us to take a step forward in our relationship…"

That's when Akko's whole world stopped.

Diana got down on one knee, kissing Akko's hand.

_ 'i-is she going to…' _

_ Baby, I'm- _

_ dancing in the dark,  _

_ with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _

“We have been through thick and thin to get together again. We may have gotten into a relationship only two years ago, but let me tell you, I have loved you for way more than just two years. I have dreamed about this moment ever since I noticed I had feelings for you, that is, 10 years ago, when we met in that Shiny Chariot show. You don’t know how happy I am to even have this opportunity,” Diana put her hand in her back pocket, taking out a little black box. Akko covered her face with her hands when her eyes made eye-contact with the box. Diana, then, opened the box, showing a golden ring in the middle of it.  _ “Atsuko Kagari,”  _ There they are; the chills again. _ “May I have the honor of asking your hand in marriage?” _

_ I have faith in what I see _

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _

_ And she looks perfect _

Akko’s heart exploded and she finally gave in, crying even more than she was already. Behind her hands (that were still covering her face), a happy smile showed up. The _ happiest _ smile she had ever had in her entire life.

_ She’s never felt so loved before. _

_ “Yes! Gods, yes!”  _ She yelled in pure bliss. Diana herself was crying like a baby. The blonde got up from her knees and before she could say anything, Akko threw herself into her, embracing her in a warm hug.

_ I don't deserve this _

_ You look perfect tonight _

“Thank you for saying yes…” Diana murmured

“What?!” Akko giggled, separating the hug. “You ask me if I want to marry you and  _ thanks me for saying yes? _ ” 

Diana let out a laugh, scratching her cheek. “Sorry if this may sound rude, but why did you put on makeup? It’s unusual.”

Akko chuckled again, blushing crazily. “I… How about we eat dinner? We can talk about this later…”

“Okay, my beloved  _ fiancée.”  _ Diana leaned down to kiss Akko’s cheek.

_ They both felt so loved. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Perfect", from Ed Sheeran.


End file.
